dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Shen Li-Men (Wildstorm Universe)
Once Earth's structure was restored, Swift worked alongside with Tumbleweed of the Paladins in healing Earth's ecosystem. | Powers = * : When her powers were only partially activated, Swift had a line of feathers that ran along the underside of her arms. This allowed for only limited flight. She can also retract her claws and talons and shed her wings, which eventually decompose into liquid, although she no longer does this since joining the Authority. After being fully activated by Christine Trelane, she has more completed abilities: ** ** : She has some birdlike enhanced senses; apart from superior hearing and eyesight, she is able to feel or "read" the air to locate moving things and mentally listen to the bio-rhythms of the planet. *** *** ** ** : Swift can fly through the powerful wings she can grow from her back. Given a straight flight race she is one of the fastest members of the Authority. *** : Consequently, she is called the "fastest winged mammal on the planet." She has flown fast enough to catch super speedsters. ** * : Each doctor is as powerful as the sum of all preceding Doctors, each of whom was also as wise and powerful as the sum of all preceding Doctors, hence, each new Doctor is more powerful than his/her immediate predecessor. The Doctor's vast magical abilities can do almost anything, as long as they can conceive and believe in their abilities in poetic terms, although more powerful feats can take their toll both on the Doctor and the planet's ecosystem. The Doctor can alter reality through magic. ** : The Doctor through natural evolution of his position has developed fifteen new senses, making him completely enlightened. He cant help but be naturally empathize with every living creature in existence. ** : As the Shaman of Earth is literally unending, it is almost impossible to kill him and even if one is to succeed, upon his death, the singularity opens up around the next in line and he will know everything that all the doctors through time has, therefore experience is not required. *** : When a Doctor dies, their spirit goes to the Garden of Ancestral Memory, where they can be visited by the current Doctor, and advise him. It is his connection to this realm that allows the doctor instant understanding of anything that happens on earth. Its a tether to the Earths consciousness on a spiritual level. Thus this knowledge comes as more of a intuitive feeling as well as actual given knowledge. The Garden is in the dimension known as the Dreamtime, (a metaphysical place of ancestral memory on a alternate plane.) It is made up of everything good and bad about the human race. It contains every birth, every death, every idea, every triumph, every failure, every murder, every mutilation, every kiss, every caress, all the love, all the hate. | Abilities = * * : She is also a natural pilot who has Stormwatch level combat training. Swift is the navigator for The Carrier, the mobile sentient spaceship that is headquarters for the Authority. * * : She has also demonstrated excellent cooking skills. * : She has also demonstrated excellent singing skills. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Swift is a bisexual. * Swift is a Buddhist. However, she admitted she gave up being Buddhist after the World's End event. * Swift is often called the Winged Huntress. | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Authority members Category:Bisexual Characters Category:StormWatch members Category:Planetary Shamans Category:Adventurers Category:Buddhists Category:Wings